heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Rogers: Super Soldier Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Tommy Other Characters: * Professor Amtower * * * Anita * Locations: * * ** Nextin Corporation Items: * * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Captain America Comics #1 | StoryTitle2 = "Meet Captain America" | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Writer2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler2_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Al Liederman | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = An invasion of Nazis has been infiltrating the U.S Army, which is causing mistrust between the U.S soldiers. Two unknown Army men have sought the help of Franklin Delano Roosevelt for a resolution. Aware of the problem, President Roosevelt introduces J. Arthur Grover, the head of F.B.I, to the Army men. He reveals to them that Grover has a plan that might interest the U.S army. Later, Grover takes them to a sinister-looking curio shop where they are greeted by an elderly lady in disguise. She is actually Agent X-13 (Betsy Ross one of the F.B.I.’s most trusted agents. Leading the men, she takes them to a modern laboratory where they are directed to sit in a small observation room, as the scientists reveal the fruits of their labor. A side door opens and a frail young man named Steve Rogers, steps into the lab. It is revealed that the young man volunteered for the army service and was refused because of his unfit condition. One of the scientists named, Professor Reinstein (Abraham Erskine), injects Steve Rogers with super-solider serum. The serum coursing through his blood is rapidly building his body and brain tissues until his stature and I.Q increase to an amazing degree. Professor Reinstein names Steve Rogers his new codename, Captain America. At that moment, one of the Army men is reveal to be a Nazi (Heinz Kruger) and shoots Mister Grover and Professor Reinstein, killing them both. In his rampage, he also shoots the valuable serum bottle, shattering the bottle into a thousand pieces. Jumping into action, Captain America begins to battle with the Nazi spy. Half crazed with fear and pain, the spy stumbles into the lab equipment and it electrocutes him. A whole nation is thrilled with the heroics of Captain America and he becomes an overnight sensation. Later at Camp Lehigh, the mascot of the regiment, Bucky Barnes, approaches Private Steve Rogers and tells him how he would love to meet Captain America. That same night, when Bucky visits Steve’s tent, he discovers that Steve is Captain America. Knowing Steve’s secret, Steve makes Bucky his partner. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * Items: * * | Solicit = Steve Rogers was America's first Super-Soldier - Captain America - and he's fought for his country since World War II. Now a face from the past reappears, a woman that cannot be alive because Steve watched her die! Steve has fought for so long, and lost so much -- is his past coming back to haunt him now? Or could this be the plot of an old enemy who controls nearly everything he touches, including Steve's mind? From multiple Award-Winning Captain America scribe Ed Brubaker and acclaimed artist Dale Eaglesham comes a mini-series no Cap or Avengers fan will want to miss! | Notes = * Also reprints "Meet Captain America" from Captain America Comics #1. * The Red Skull is shown in a flashback, but it is unclear if this is George Mason or Johann Shmidt. Steve Rogers fought both during the 1940's. * To this editor's knowledge, this is the first reference to Abraham Erskine's daughter: "Esme". | Trivia = * The cover logo for this title is somewhat imitative of one used previously in the 90's version of Captain America, Volume 1. * This story is reprinted in Steve Rogers: Super Soldier trade paperback. | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15772 }}